Code: Uta
by Chocochino
Summary: Drabbles based on Vocaloid songs, mostly U/Y and kinda angsty. Miku's Disappearance of Hatsune Miku Dead End - Aelita wish she is a human. Or sometimes, she wish she never exist. Three, two, one, jump.
1. Meeting

**Code Lyoko by Moonscoop**  
**Aitai by Megpoid GUMI**

* * *

Yumi stared at her cellphone which opened texting feature. She already typed a short sentence in the text box. It was simple, but the raven-haired girl really knew that she have to send it and hoping that the receiver will read and understand and do as she wish.

Again, she spoke aloud a line of numbers she already remembered out of head, but still she added them from her list of contacts to make sure. She doesn't want to ruined her own hope only because of a misstype of a cellphone number.

Once again, to make sure, Yumi read the short sentence with all her heart.

"Ulrich, I want to meet you."

(-and spending a whole day with you, holding your hand firmly, bottle up all the happiness I know I would always have when I'm with you, whispering to each other those 'I love you' words all over again. I miss you so much, I really need you to stand beside me.)

_/ SEND. /_

She hugged her cellphone and whisper a little thanks to the electronic device, even if the screen showing a notification about failed delivery which she would never care and deny it as usual.

Ulrich's number is no longer active, just like his heart.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, this is Chocochino a.k.a Hika-chan. I always love Vocaloid songs since the start, and I want to make some drabbles based on the songs. Main pairing is Ulrich/Yumi, but I might make a drabble with another point of view. And maybe, some of them will be angsty. Ratings will not go over T. And sorry about the bad English, I'm Indonesian. Thanks to read, review, and even follow or give me some flames!

P.S: Listen to the songs to feel it. You can search the video on Youtube and included 'eng sub' to understand the meaning.


	2. Just Be Friends

**Code Lyoko by Moonscoop**  
**Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka**

* * *

"We can be just friends."

All of sudden, all she could felt is only regret. A really big regret. Her head told her that this is not good. Never be a good decision. Then why the rejection came after the words are spoken?

The Japanese girl had no courage to look back, to stare at the eyes of a German guy who always make her stomach full of flying butterflies. She heard some words of 'fantastic' and 'great' came out from his gut, which she never wish to spoke any agreements. Even if Jeremie launch a return to the past, they would remember. And their relationship from now is only just friends.

She wish in her summer holiday, she remembered those pleasant feelings about fall in love and not the reverse, not how she is sickened by jealously that she decided to give a limit for their relationship.

From now on, there is no possibility to be more than just friends with Ulrich, right?

Yumi wanted to jump to her bed and crying upon her pillows, but she cannot do that. Not now.


	3. Regret Message

**Code Lyoko by Moonscoop**  
**Rigurretto Messeeji by Kagamine Rin**

* * *

The sea is calming, but not enough for today if someone ever look through dark eyes owned by a raven-haired girl who held two glass bottles. Inside those bottles, two piece of paper has been locked inside each bottle. And everyone who noticed the appearance of the girl, they would know she have a wish which haven't been came true.

People said that if someone put a message inside of a glass bottle and float it away to the sea, every piece of wishes written in the message will come true. The girl named Ishiyama Yumi believes it. And so does her best friend, Ulrich Stern.

The damn-so-much-long seconds before he flew away from her, she heard those painful words.

"Tell the sea," he once said to her, "and send a message. Tell them, if we are to be reborn, I want to be your best friend once more and be nice to you."

One of those bottles has his wish inside it. Written using a black pen upon a piece of white paper. If she float it to the sea, maybe God will fulfill his hope, and being her best friend again.

But for Yumi, it cannot happen. It will never happen.

Because to hide her feelings from someone she love so much is hard, and to do that once again, even she would never remember this in her other chances to live, would kill her.

The other bottle protect her wish from water which could vanish the paper. It was written with her wish, and she hoped it would be his true wish too.

Before she released the bottle to the sea, the girl has been opened the bottle contain her friend's wish. Water would make the wish vanished so it would never come true. Then, she let a drop of tear fell down to the sand.

It will be her last tears for him.

"I've told the sea," she whispered, "but sent my message instead. I've told them, if we are to be reborn, I want to be your lover until death do us apart."


	4. Disappearance of Hatsune Miku Dead End

**Code Lyoko by Moonscoop**  
**Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu ~Dead End~ by Hatsune Miku**

* * *

Aelita wish she is a human. Or sometimes, she wish she never exist.

Seeing sleepless Jeremie struggled to make the always-failed materialisation program is killing her slowly. Pitifully, she cannot. Ever since X.A.N.A started attacking the Earth where him and his friends live, she cannot just go away. If she is not there, how could the Lyoko Warriors stand against the evil AI?

But sometimes, she know that she is the reason why the attack is still there. If the Belpois guy is dare enough to turn off the Supercomputer, everything is over. Why does he still trying to defeat X.A.N.A while the materialisation program is beyond success? She have to try her best not to look hopeless, but actually everytime Jeremie leaves her to catch up his real life, her chlorophyl eyes would shine a spark of knowledge about a gloomy future.

Maybe the digital void could turn into a good answer. Maybe if she's gone, Jeremie will decided to turn off the Supercomputer and finally live his life normally like before X.A.N.A disturbing them. She is nothing, after all.

Three,  
two,  
one,

jump.


End file.
